


the idea of you

by orphan_account



Series: In Another Life [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tomorrow Today - JJ Project, a prequel, diary kind of format, jaebeom's kind of an arse, jjp, most of it is jinyoung's pov actually, strangers in love, the pov is the title, they fall in love, they think they're soulmates but they aren't, uh one of them dies, unrequited feelings, very angsty, very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they were just two strangers,two seperate stars,far apart from each other.but one day, they crashed against each other,and fell in love.they thought it was fate,but it was foolery.and maybe in another life,they could be together,but that would be in another life.or alternatively, we look through their diaries
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: In Another Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	the idea of you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is a two-part series, rn im writing the first one but i plan to have a sequel coming up as well!! :p  
> english isn't my first language so i apologize, but i hope u enjoy!  
> pls leave kudos and comments :D

  
_DATE: UNKNOWN  
TIME: UNKNOWN   
LOCATION: UNKNOWN _   
  
the idea of you, is so bizarre, yet so beautiful.   
  


you were the piece missing,

the one that would complete my puzzle.

you were the key to my heart,

in simpler words,  
  
you were, everything i needed.

or, that was what i thought.

and although i have regrets,

i am still so thankful i met you,

but so sorrowful for the pain we brought to each other.

and sometimes, the sorrow overpowers the gratitude.

yet i still hope, that just maybe, in another life, we could be together forever.

\---  
  


_DATE: UNKNOWN_   
_TIME: UNKNOWN_   
_LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

the idea of you, is so bizarre, yet so beautiful.

you were something, i possibly could not understand.

you were a painting i could stare at for hours.

you were a gentle flower,

that i was scared to touch,

because i was afraid to crush your beauty,

but at the same time,

i wanted to pluck you,

and have you by my side forever.

and so i did,

i plucked you,

and took you away.

and right before my eyes,

your magic, and beauty wilted away.

and i am so sorry,

for not taking care of you.

for the pain i caused you.

for leaving you behind.

but i am still so thankful,

because maybe, in another life,

we wouldn’t have met, at all.

but when my sadness appears, the gratitude flees,

and i hope that in another universe,

we don’t meet again,

because i don’t want to hurt you.


End file.
